Chloe learns the Truth
by Operative18
Summary: After the incident with Aphrodite, Lucifer decides to tell Chloe everything. How will she take it all? ONE SHOT Part 2 of a 5 part series, sequel to "No Fury Like a Woman Scorned", next up "A Date with Death"


Decker Residence: 9:45 a.m. 9-23-17

Chloe sat on the couch, staring off into space and clutching her cup of coffee. Christine was working, Maze was off bounty-hunting and Trixie had been dropped off at school. She felt like her mind was tearing itself apart. She saw something impossible, something she could never have believed in a million years.

Lucifer was an angel. Everything he said to her over the years was true. He was the devil, his father was God, he was...

DING DONG. Chloe whipped her head around to look at the door. She got up and opened the door to see the source of her problem.

"... Detective... Can we talk?" Lucifer asked her and Chloe just stood still for a moment, not knowing what she should do. He was the devil, the ruler of Hell. But... she also knew he risked himself for her several times. She slowly stood aside for him to come in.

"Thank you." Lucifer walked inside and Chloe went to the couch, sitting down and motioning for Lucifer to sit on the ottoman opposite. Lucifer took his seat and both of them just stared at each other for a while until Chloe broke the silence.

"So... you're actually... the Devil?"

"Yes. I was an angel who rebelled against Heaven, and God sent me to Hell where I ruled over it. And humanity came to call me the Devil."

"... Why are you here, then? Not here here as in my house, like why Los Angeles, why Earth? Shouldn't you be ruling over Hell?"

"I quit ruling Hell."

"... You quit?"

"Yes. I was tired of being part of my father's "plan", so I left. Locked all the doors to the underworld and left the key with the Dreamlord. Then I came to Los Angeles to... have fun."

"... The Dreamlord?"

"The Sandman, as you would call him. Death's brother. Long story."

"... Okay... If you're really an angel, how could I have shot you, or you get injured all those other times? Didn't you say you were immortal?"

"You." Chloe was taken back by this, and Lucifer continued. "You make me mortal, Detective. Whenever you're around, I'm vulnerable, able to be hurt. I don't know why or how, you just are."

"... This is a lot to... Maze. She's a-"

"Demon, yes. Chief torturer of Hell, actually."

"... oh my god. I let a demon babysit my daughter."

"Trust me, Maze has nothing against innocent life. She finds your child quite adorable... like a puppy."

"... So, what else should I know?"

"... Well, where to begin... You're a miracle baby. My brother Amenadiel blessed your parents so they could have you and my father purposefully put the two of us on the track to meet each other. Also, last year, Charlotte Richards was actually my mum. She possessed Charlotte in order to have a human form. I sent my mother's essence away to another dimension so she could have her own universe away from my father and Charlotte never even knew what happened those months. Also, Amenadiel is my heavenly brother. He's an angel, but he's lost his wings... That's all I have."

Chloe looked at Lucifer, feeling completely numb at all of what she just heard. She couldn't wrap her head around all of this. Miracle baby, God's plan, Lucifer's mom...

"... I can't, I can't... process this... You're telling me that everything that's happened in the past two years of my life has been part of some supernatural "plan" for me, that God is real and put me in this freak show of craziness, I just can't-" Chloe was cut off by what she saw in front of her. Lucifer's wings were out-stretched, and light was flowing off of them. Chloe went forward and touched some of the feathers and immediately felt calmer.

"... this was a mistake. I tried to help you understand this was all real, but... You're not ready."

"... Yeah, I'm... I'm really not." Chloe sat back down and looked at Lucifer. "So what now? Should we just pretend this didn't happen, that you're just a club owner again?"

"Something like that." Lucifer touched one of his feathers to Chloe's forehead and she could feel the memories being erased. The talk they just had, the confrontation with Aphrodite was being rewritten. She saw Aphrodite trying to fight Lucifer, only to have a police squad bust in. She saw the following day without any of the supernatural elements, and then she saw everything go black and passed out.

"... Sleep well, detective... And I'm sorry for trying to force this on you." Lucifer hid his wings and walked out, closing the door behind him. Chloe stirred from her sleep and looked around. Shew felt great, better than she had in a while. Then she got the feeling that she was missing something, that something was off. She looked over at the coffee cup on the table and grabbed it. Problem solved, she thought, and laid back down on the couch, enjoying her lazy morning.


End file.
